The Christmas Session
by Celia25
Summary: Two people find a second chance in the most unusual scenario. Will they accept their feelings towards the other one? Will some questions and answers reveal their true feelings? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have received so much this year from OQ fandom, that I wanted to give something as well. So here it goes, guys: a_** _ **3 part AU OQ story, that I hope you enjoy. It'll depend on you if there's a fourth part. I've had this on my mind for some time now and wanted to share it with you before the end of this year.**_

 _ **A big thank to the amazing Celina for beta reading this! I have been blessed that a favourite writer of mine could check this for me.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to all of you and all the best for 2018.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Robin Locksley knows all about her.

He has learned about her worst fears, her darkest secrets, her weaknesses, her insecurities, her unfulfilled desires (yes, also the hidden ones, those that she shares with no one, those that make her blush and that embarrass her), about the things that make her anxious and the ones that trigger panic in her.

He has witnessed her get over depression for the loss of a loving husband, anxiety and fear. He has supported her through accepting the death of her husband and focusing in the future instead of been hooked in the past feeling sorry for herself. He has given her the emotional support to learn how to deal with angst because the burden of being everything to a fatherless eight year old child was too much to bear alone; to overcome low self-esteem and self-pity issues; to improve her social skills. He has helped her develop the tools to deal with a controlling mother and to achieve a better understanding of herself and of others; and to acknowledge that she is not alone, and that asking for help is not a weakness, nor denotes incompetence. He has been there to help her analyze the choices she had made and to give her a little push when he thought something might be exactly what she needed for her healing process.

He doesn't judge, doesn't reprimand; he just waits and listens for what she wants and needs to share.

Everything … he knows everything about her.

It's been like that for the last three years, and during the moments they are together, he never talks about him, he knows how this works. And, for some time he has made peace with the fact that this is the only thing he'll have with her, because he is her doctor and she is his patient.

Dr. Robin Locksley is a well-known psychiatrist. In fact, he's one of the better in his field. As a psychiatrist he specializes in the diagnosis and treatment of emotional and mental disorders … and, that's exactly the reason why she came into his life.

It's been a long healing process for her because as soon as depression, the most evident sign of her state of mind and the one that made her seek for help, began to ease, other issues arose. And, as he had witnessed during his professional practice, the most difficult ones are those that begin in childhood and aren't detected or are just put aside.

But, in those years he has gotten to know other things about her too. The little things that make her smile; the ones that make her nervous and as a reaction she bites the side of her mouth; those that embarrass her and causes her to look away; the things that, as soon as he finishes talking, makes her roll her eyes. He knows her favorite color, her favorite drink, that she's a fan of healthy food choices, but how sometimes she gets to indulge herself with something not so healthy, that there's a guy at work that stalks her and makes her uneasy, who's her best friend, who's her lover, who she dates and when those dates finish with a kiss and sometimes with sex, how she feels after that, sometimes guilty, but sometimes happy and with expectations.

He says to himself that it's part of his job to get to know his patients that profoundly, but he knows this isn't the case, because for some time now, one year to be precise, he has already accepted that he is madly in love with her. But, as soon as acceptance came, recognition that he couldn't take things further, arose.

During the almost ten years of professional practice that he'd had, he has treated a lot of patients, and it's not the first time that a beautiful patient crosses the threshold towards his office and that he gets to appreciate said beauty. But, it surely is the first time this attraction has lasted that much and has extended beyond the physical appreciation.

So, as the competent professional that he is, he has drawn a very clear line between his feelings and his patient's well-being. He has never led her in a direction that would have benefited him or one where he would have taken advantage of her.

Well, maybe there was one only time, before he realized he was in love with her when his reaction upon an issue she told him while on therapy, had been far away from professional and more close to the one of a jealous man, a man that acknowledges there are things he couldn't have with her.

But, as soon as he cleared up his mind and accepted his feelings, he promised himself that never again his owns feelings would cloud his judgement and interfere with his patient's healing process.

However, despite all the effort he put on, it hasn't always been easy, and, as time went on, it has been more difficult to be objective and subtle. But, lately it has gotten worse for him and every session has become torture.

He needs to touch her, but he can't. Their physical contact is limited to a kiss on the cheek when they say hello, and another one, when they say good bye; or, to his hand on the lower of her back when he leads her to the door after their session is over … nothing inappropriate, at all.

Being a psychiatrist that uses psychotherapy as one of the means for treatment (a treatment based in the relationship therapist – patient, that involves a lot of talking), there's no topic they haven't addressed already, so it's difficult to pretend he isn't affected when she tells him about this Sidney Glass guy, her coworker, who's always trying to hit on her, making her feel uncomfortable … or about her boss' inappropriate behavior when he touches her "accidentally" … he just wants to punch both men in the face. He doesn't want to know either about the man who wants to date her, and can't hide his relief when he hears she refused by saying _it wasn't the right time._

He also has a hard time trying not to stare at her from the moment she steps into his office, with those high heels and form fitting dresses. He tries not to be obvious when he looks at her, but it's difficult not to … he tries, really tries, but she's beautiful, gorgeous and sexy, even when she tries not to be… and, he is just a man after all …. But, yes, he's also her therapist.

The worse has begun to happen lately, when he has realized he fantasizes while on therapy. As soon as she begins talking he can't take his eyes away from her mouth, from her beautiful sensual lips and his mind flies and begins to imagine how it would be to kiss her, to touch her, how her breasts would feel in his hands and mouth, how would it be to kiss her in other places …. And while he is engulfed in those thoughts, he misses what she's saying…. And she has noticed it … more than once, actually … and, it has made him feel uncomfortable. Those _"Robin? … Robin?"_ when she realizes he is daydreaming in front of her in the middle of her therapy sessions, had made him feel a shitty therapist several times.

Some time ago, when he realized he was falling for her, he promised himself that if it happened one day that his feelings or desires interfered with his professional performance, he would step aside and derive her to a colleague.

So now that it's clear this is happening, he is determined to stop treating her. Fortunately, it won't be necessary to derive her to another psychiatrist because she has overcome all the issues that brought her to him and he is about to discharge her.

She is now a confident woman, takes wise and responsible choices, depression has fade away, she has been able to open her circle of friends, she trusts more, she accepts who she is and loves herself, and by doing so, she can project love and care to others, she has learned how to handle negative obsessive thoughts … He thinks he has done a good job with her.

They've both already talked about this. He has told her, a while ago, that he would be discharging her, because she doesn't need regular therapy sessions anymore; and, has been seen her for the last months just through monitoring sessions and not regular ones, first twice a month, and now monthly.

Their sessions have come to end, and there's only left one more session … and, that will be it.

But, he is not ready to let her go … not yet … not ever. So, after a lot of thinking and after sharing a "hypothetical situation" with his colleague and office neighbor Dr. Killian Jones; and, after having to hear his secretary's comments every time she catches him daydreaming, he has made up his mind that he wants to give this a try and with the end of therapy, he can take things further with her. He wants to date her. He wants to know her in a personal and intimate level.

And, it happens that the end of the year brings the perfect opportunity for their last session and to explore maybe a future in a different scenario than the one therapist/patient of the last years.

Once a year, just before Christmas, he performs a special session with some of his patients. He calls it the _Christmas Session_ and it's a technique that works only with those patients that don't have problems setting boundaries. This technique allows a patient to see their therapist as an equal, as a person, as another human being, to know some personal experiences and empathize with them. Both, therapist and patient, talk freely and take a look back over the year, and make an assessment about themselves, about what they overcame, what remained unfinished, their new goals for next year, what they've accomplished, the improvements they've made. The patient and the therapist are allowed to ask any question to the other one. There's only one rule: each question and answer has to be addressed and answered willingly and by any means should make any of them uncomfortable.

He has already used this technique with her and it had worked wonderfully … well, except for one only time just last year, but still they were able to get over the bitter taste the last Christmas Session left in both of them.

This year's Christmas Session will be their last one and both are aware of it. This session is supposed to bring closure to the therapy process, but for him it is different ... it's more. This session is about the future. He wants to know if she would consider to take their relationship to another level … and he is nervous about that, because she hasn't showed any signs that she might be interested in him. Well, actually she has, but when he notices those signs, she goes backwards, and then shows others that are quite the opposite and leaves him clueless.

So, for a man that reads people for a living, he is really disconcerted. He is in the dark with this and is about to take a leap of faith.

Robin Locksley didn't fall for her at first sight nor at the end of the first session. In fact, it took him two years to see the woman behind the patient and accept he had fallen for her.

When Regina Mills came to her first appointment, she had just become a widow about a month earlier and had a severe depression that confined her to bed for weeks. It had been Emma Swan, Regina's best friend, the one that sought help with Dr. Locksley, upon a recommendation of a mutual friend, Ruby Wolf, and the one that arranged an appointment and dragged Regina there one September afternoon.

He remembers his secretary, Tink, as she preferred to be called, announcing him on the internal phone " _Your 5:00pm appointment is here … and there are two people … there's a hot blonde and a beautiful brunette that I bet is the patient"_ and he could picture Tink smiling and winking as she said those words. Having the same secretary since he began his professional practice, has its disadvantages and the worst of those is that Tink knows all about his personal life (besides his professional one), and after his divorce, some years ago, she had been trying to make him get interested enough to date any woman in her middle 30's that he got in touch with: it had been his son's teacher, a little patient's single mom, a red headed patient that had regular therapy sessions, the architect that had been in charge of remodeling some of the offices on the clinic… so, he had been used to it for a while and it even didn't bother him… on the contrary, it sort of amused him.

He recalls watching Regina stepping into his office with another woman that introduced herself as Emma Swan while thinking _"definitely the beautiful brunette is the patient and … when will Tink learn I'm not for blondes?"_

What caught first his attention was that despite Regina seemed almost someone without free will or strength or life, consumed by a profound sadness, he could still see a beautiful woman, one that was broken, but deep inside wanted his help to heal.

Robin immediately recommended therapy and medication, and during the first months he worked through regular sessions with her twice a week. And, as it usually happens with therapy, he witnessed Regina going two steps forward and one back, until finally, six months after beginning therapy, he noticed that Regina had started to see a more hopeful future and the feeling that something was sucking her energy and happiness was slowly going away. Depression had begun to cease.

Robin remembers now, how he noticed the improvement at first sight when one afternoon Regina stepped into his office with a new outfit and with makeup nicely applied. She looked gorgeous and Robin complimented her because it was the first step towards her recovery. He recalls how that day at her shy " _thank you"_ he thought how beautiful she was. It's not as if he didn't notice it before, because he had, but it was the first time he was blown away by her appearance as a whole.

It happened that depression was only the tip of the iceberg and the most urgent issue that needed to be treated, but still Regina had other symptoms that required Robin's intervention so that she can function better. He recommended to continue with regular therapy sessions and she agreed.

For almost a year and a half, after her depression was over, they continued therapy through weekly sessions on Wednesday's afternoons. During that time Regina's improvement was evident and after almost two years, since all this process began, she has overcome most of her issues. She has gained confidence in herself, and that helped her with the perception that other people had about her. She began to attend social and work events more frequently. She got a job promotion in the law firm she worked for that gave her an important raise in her salary and an annual bonus from the company's profits that helped her ease the angst of having to support a ten year old all by herself … and, she began to date.

Maybe that was the first sign Robin should have noticed that he was falling for her. He remembers clearly that session, when one August afternoon, just after she arrived to his office and after asking about her week, she answered _I have decided to go on a date_. He felt instantly uneasiness, but he couldn't tell in that moment what was making him feel like that.

During that session he asked her what had encouraged her to accept this date in particular and how she felt about it, because he was aware that there had been others before that had asked her to go out, but until then she had always refused. " _I think I need to move on … from some time now I've been missing the feeling to just be with someone… someone that will focus on me, a partner, something romantic maybe, I don't know … and Graham has been a good friend, and has been there for me and Henry all this time. I want to see where this goes ... and I'm excited and happy"_ That had been her answer and he felt something, he knows now it was jealousy, but then he thought it was concern for her patient, caring that someone would take advantage of her, because she was feeling vulnerable.

Throughout that session they explored the motivations that had led her to reassume one part of her life that she hadn't been able to yet. He wanted her to be well aware of what she'd be willing to give, share and commit with this Graham for the future and, he had been surprised to find out that she was ready, if the opportunity came, even to have intimacy with this man.

Well, he should have been happy about that, because as a therapist he knew one of the things that takes more time to overcome with patients that lose a partner after years of common life, is intimacy. And for Regina it had been many years devoted to one man: nine years of marriage plus four of being together before they got married. During that session, two years after losing her husband and never being able to have this connection with someone all that time, she'd told him she was ready to take that step with someone else. So, he really should have been happy and feel rewarded to witness such a progress on a patient in that area too … but he certainly wasn't feeling that way.

And he was even less happier, when the next session Regina told him that the date turned out to be awesome, that she enjoyed every minute of it, that she felt comfortable and that, yes, she and Graham had had sex and it had been great, that she was not sure if she was ready for a relationship, but she was happy and they would be going out next Saturday, as well.

Well, and it happened that one month after Regina's first date with Graham, while on therapy she told Robin that she had begun a more committed relationship … one that lasted a whole year and that was torture for Robin.

As Regina's psychiatrist and therapist, Robin knew everything about Graham and Regina's relationship on Regina's side. He had gotten to know that Regina was not in love with Graham, but liked him and cared for him; that despite not being in love, she was content; that she felt Graham was more committed than she was and that he had already told her that he loved her; that he was a great lover and had connected amazingly in the intimate level with him; that Graham was great with Henry… It seemed this Graham guy was perfect for her, and he should really feel a professional satisfaction about this, but he didn't.

Robin had been aware that the Graham topic had made him feel uncomfortable for some reason, but he didn't realize he was in love with her, until the _Christmas Session_ of that same year.

 _As soon as Tink finishes announcing on the phone "Beautiful hot brunette, coming in … and today well… you'll see it for yourself. If you don't ask her out, you bet I will!" he watches her as she walks into his office and he can't take away his eyes from her. He knows she is a beautiful woman, he is aware of that, but today she looks different … she's glowing, she's sexy, she's elegant, she's gorgeous … and has that look in her eyes ….a playful one … and it's being hard for him to focus in other thing._

 _He doesn't know for sure why is he that affected by her today, because he has appreciated her beauty before, even had stared at her perfect body … he hopes he had been subtle, at least, and hadn't been staring in an unprofessional way, but he is a man and she is a very attractive woman. He remembers quite well a summer afternoon, just some months ago, when she came to their appointment with a nice dress, he thought she must have been on vacation because that dress was definitely not suited for work. It was short, sleeveless and crossed over the waist, letting at full display a generous amount of cleavage, beautiful legs and perfect toned arms and shoulders. That day had been hard for him to focus and not look at her perfect attributes, but he did a good job pretending to look at the painting on the wall, behind her…well, he hopes so._

 _But still in that little dress he didn't feel the need to keep staring at her as he has today. Although her outfit is a formal black dress, knee high and has a coat on, she looks very sexy in it. And as she takes off her coat and turns back to hang it on a hook on the wall, he gets to take a look at her splendid ass, but has the good fortune to take his eyes away just in time so that when she turns again to take a seat in front of him he is looking at his notebook._

 _He begins that session as always, explaining that it is a different session and that she already knows how it works. They will be able to talk about whatever they want, as long as both of them are comfortable with the topics and he is surprised when she begins saying "You know, Robin …", because they are on a first name basis from some time now at Robin's insistence, "… I do like these sessions … I do, really, but I think you have leverage here because you know all about me, my life, my son, my parents, my friends, my relationship with Graham … and hmmm …. I know very little about you and your life, so I think it'd be fair if I get to know something about you, don't you think? She smiles, lifting an eyebrow in a very sensual way and then continues "So, tell me three things about you … something I already don't know"._

 _He looks at her and says "Okay, Regina. You will begin, but then it's my turn. I'm divorced, I have a son and I'm an outdoor guy. Was any of those a surprise for you?"_

 _She answers showing a big smile "Well, I already knew you have a son", and she looks at the picture of a little dimpled boy that is over his desk "… and I assumed you were divorced … so from your three answers, only one was a surprise for me. Outdoor guy, huh?"_

" _And, how did you guess?" asks Robin and Regina doesn't make him wait and answers "Well, just a look at the picture on your desk to know that little munchkin is your son. He has the same dimples as you. And ….hmm … let's say men … hmmm… of your type are rarely single and from the things we talk in therapy I don't think you are the kind of man that would have a child without been absolutely sure about how committed your partner is … and a commitment that serious generally comes with marriage and since you don't have any pictures of your son's mom, I assumed she is very much alive and things didn't work between you two. If you'd been a widow, there'd have been at least one picture of her around here"._

 _Robin hears really astonished to Regina's analysis and replies "Okay, Dr. Mills. You really surprise me with your deduction skills ….but, now's my turn…. And since, you say I know everything about your life, tell me three things you did yesterday that I might not know"._

 _Regina smiles, and all he can think is in how beautiful she is and keeps staring at her when she answers "Okay, but you still owe me two answers. Yesterday, let's see …hmmm, I went to a basketball game to watch Henry play … and….hmmm … I had a really uncomfortable lunch meeting with my boss, and almost had to take his hands off me the whole meeting … and …" He can't help but feel anger when he hears that the son of a bitch of her boss had been inappropriate with her, but still makes an effort to hear without intervening and he just watches her thinking what to say next, wrinkling her nose and closing her eyes a little … and he thinks she looks adorable … and, why is he even thinking like that?_

 _He knows it's hard for Regina to think in something he might not know… because he knows everything, he knows her entire routine, there's very little that he doesn't know, and then he hears her say "I had sex with Graham"._

 _And, after hearing her answer his face changes and he just can't control what's coming next "Are you always so open about your sex life? Are you like this with everyone? Are you going to tell me how many times you did it? Was he the one on top? Or it was you? Do you want to share that with me also?"_

 _He can tell Regina is perplexed at his reaction from the look on her face "Robin, what was that? We have talked about this before, specifically about intimacy between me and Graham. You helped me to overcome a lot of issues about this. You are aware of it. I don't understand why this bothers you now? The rules of this session are clear for the both of us and I haven't broken any of them, but I apologize if I did and made you feel uncomfortable for any reason"._

 _While hearing Regina talking, he is surprised of his outburst and begins thinking very quickly about all of it. Why did he react that way? It seems he is jealous, but it can't be. Regina is his patient and, yes, he cares for her as he does for any other patient. And then, he thinks when he discusses similar issues with other patients, he is not disturbed at all to find out they had sex with someone, as long as his patients have consensual sex with another adult, he doesn't get bothered at all. And sex is a very healthy connection when approached maturely… so why is it bothering him that Regina gets to have sex with a boyfriend that cares for her and that makes her happy?_

 _He leaves those thoughts for further analysis and just says "I'm sorry Regina. I was totally out of line. You don't have to apologize for anything. I have had a really bad day and your answer caught me off guard. I'm really sorry. This won't happen again. Shall we continue?"_

 _He knows Regina is hurt and is making an effort to get over it "Okay, Robin let's continue …. And, just for the record you do know I'm not that open with anyone else. It's with you that I feel comfortable enough to talk freely and share almost anything. As my therapist you should be aware of this, and I still don't understand why having a satisfactory sex life with my boyfriend bothers you? You should be happy that I get to accomplish that with your support"._

 _With that they move to another topic, and just before she leaves and he hears her say good bye visibly hurt and disconcerted, he apologizes again for his outburst and even suggests that he can derive her to a colleague if she feels uncomfortable to continue treatment with him, but he is relieved when she says that no, that she wants to continue with him._

 _Later that evening, Robin relives the events of that session, and he realizes that his reaction was indeed one of a jealous man, a man that craves to have with a woman, what she just told him she's having with someone else._

 _He recognizes that evening, after having finished his scheduled appointments for the day, that he is in love with one of his patients, and it is up to him to decide if he should stop treating her and derive her to a colleague; or, if he should continue treating her, but if that happens he needs to be sure to put his feelings aside and never take things further with her, at least while she's his patient._

 _After evaluating the two scenarios, he decides to continue treating her, even though he is well aware that this means he needs to be objective and professional and most of all never act upon his feelings towards her._

 _He's fucked._

And, now, one year later, he is still in the same place: totally fucked and crazy about her … how wrong he'd been when he thought he would be over her any time soon.

He realizes he not only isn't over her, but that he is even more in love with her.

Robin's office, sober and masculine as always but still welcoming, has a little Christmas atmosphere, since the beginning of December. Tink had insisted that he needed to cheer up a little and get into the holiday mood, because he'd been cranky the last weeks.

Tink has made a really good job decorating his office just to give a slightly festive touch. He clearly said he only wanted a little Christmas tree over the table in the corner of the room, and some of the Christmas cards, he has begun receiving early that month, over the shelves.

He is in no mood for Christmas or celebration this time. He's grateful that this year his son will be spending Christmas and New Year with his ex-wife, so he doesn't even need to pretend an excitement that he doesn't have.

His mind is occupied with other issues, like the brunette that fills his dreams, no matter if he is asleep or awake, and that will be stepping into his office in any moment from now, for their last session together … and he is a nervous wreck.

Robin Locksley is a confident, calmed man. When faced to a stressful situation, something that happens frequently in his line of work, he doesn't panic, he listens, he evaluates all possible scenarios, he suggests coherent ideas, and is always able to find the best approach.

But with the issue that has been on his mind all year long, he doesn't know what to do. Well, actually he knows what he wants, has made up his mind about what comes next … he has that very clear. But what's been bothering him for a while is that he has no clue if Regina reciprocates his feelings or, at least, if she will want to give him a chance … and he is afraid of rejection and to lose whatever it is that he has with her … because it's far better the little time he gets to share with her, than having nothing at all.

Robin Locksley knows her, at least it is what he thinks. He has learned to read her over the three years he's been treating her, and clearly he can tell when she's happy or sad or maybe afraid, because those feelings are evident to most people. But, also he has become able to identify the external signs she shows when she experiments uneasiness, angst, frustration, rage, guilt, hopelessness, love.

And yet knowing her that well, he hasn't been able to figure out her feelings towards him.

He is aware that she cares for him. After three years of weekly sessions, it's inevitable that they sometimes make small talk. So, he has noticed that she does care for him. She gives some useful parenting advice or cooking tips or interesting information about a new place to take his kid and that she thinks him and his son will enjoy.

He is also aware, that she finds him attractive …. Yes, that much is evident, at least. She has made, while in session, observations directed towards his physical appearance or clothing choice, like _"a guy of your type"_ , _"that color suits you"_ , _"your son is becoming a handsome young man, just like his father"_.

Also, she has made subtle comments when there had been obvious or not that obvious interest of other women on him, but she has made those comments sound so funny and gracious that he isn't sure at all what her true intentions had been. He remembers clearly that time, when Tink interrupted their session to give an urgent message from another patient, one particular red headed female patient that Regina had seen several times leaving Robin's office just when she was about to step in, and at Robin's indication to Tink to tell his patient to call him back later, Regina just mumbled _"I bet she will!"_ , making clear that Regina thought that particular patient had another type of interest in him.

And, there was that other time, when Robin pointed out that he had more female patients than males, and she said smiling playfully _"You hadn't noticed it? …hmmm… I can't blame them…. You are very good … hmmm … therapist"_.

But the time that he still remembers most, was last July, when she had a two weeks summer break, and after returning to therapy she said very warmly _"I missed your smell",_ and when he looked at her in confusion because… well, they hadn't been physically that close, but he can bet she had been able to feel his perfume or aftershave, because he was very much aware that he had smelled hers … every time, actually … she just added _"… I mean your office's smell. It smells like forest, peaceful, free, wild", b_ ut he'd been sure that wasn't what she meant.

So, he thinks he has some points in his favor.

And, there was another hint. Tink had noticed his interest in Regina and has encouraged him to take a step forward and just last month after Regina left his office and he was standing just watching her leave, Tink had said _"You know, Robin…"_ because he was "Dr. Locksley" in front of his patients, but just "Robin" when they were alone. _"You should just date her. For God's sake, just look at the woman, she's gorgeous! What are you waiting for? …. And, you know what? she would say yes"._ He had been caught off guard that time, but had been thrilled to know from someone else that Regina might say yes and he had asked " _Tink, you know she's my patient and it's not what you think … and … hmmm… just out of curiosity, how do you know?_ And Tink's answer hadn't taken long _"Know what? That you are crazy about her…. Well, you're very evident, dear. And that she would say yes, because it's obvious she likes you …. You are paid to read people and you're doing a shitty job reading her feelings towards you"._

So, there's another point in his favor!

Being her therapist has its perks and one of these is that he knows stuff about her personal life without having to ask or intrude in it or make her wonder why is he interested in knowing such things. She usually shares what's bothering or overwhelming her. And, even though he feels like shit for, for once, using this information for his own benefit, he is relieved to know that he has yet another point in his favor: after her break up with Graham, last august, she still hasn't had any serious relationship, is not dating anyone and has just refused to go out when asked to, just the month before.

But, suddenly he remembers a session, it must have been around last July, just before she broke up with Graham, when she told him she was conflicted, because she was interested in another man …. He remembers how he felt at the first moment, relieved because that revelation led to her break up with this Graham, but not that much when he realized she was interested in someone else. But still months later, there was no evidence that she has been reciprocated because she has not dated this guy and hasn't mentioned him again.

He was so confused. Nothing made sense.

With all these thoughts in his mind, Robin waits for her to arrive to their last session visibly nervous and it doesn't take long before Tink announces on the internal phone "Your 5:00 pm appointment is here … and… hmmm… how can I say this without sounding vulgar, …hmmm… well I'll just say that you'll have a hard time focusing in therapy … better be prepared".

The moment of truth has arrived.

* * *

 ** _TBC ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He knows all about her … everything.

Regina Mills has always been a very private person. In her adult life she has never been the one to tell others about her fears, desires, love interests, about the things that made her feel uneasy, but she can tell there had been two special persons that helped her in the process of opening up.

The first one is her best friend, Emma Swan. They both have been friends since college and had been roommates during their time there. Emma and Regina had built a really intense friendship and it was almost as if they were sisters. Being Regina an only child, and Emma an orphan that spent many years in the foster system, both have developed an instant and special friendship that grew over the years.

Then, it had been Daniel, a caring man that had been in love with Regina secretly for years and that one day suddenly surprised her when he shared his feelings towards her. They began dating in college, started a more serious relationship, and finally Daniel proposed to Regina just after finishing college and having both gotten their firsts well paid jobs.

But, in both cases, it hadn't been easy for Regina, and it took years to finally open up to them. She could say with no doubt that Daniel and Emma have been the only two people who knew her and her life as an open book.

So, after three years of attending regular therapy sessions, she is amazed at how easily she has been able to share the most private details of her life with a complete stranger: her psychiatrist and therapist.

Regina began attending Dr. Robin Locksley's consultation a month after tragically losing her husband in an accident. She became a widow in a blink of an eye at thirty two years old, with no time to prepare herself to face life alone and with an eight year old boy that demanded answers, and was struggling with the loss of a father. It was just too much to bear alone.

She remembers how Emma had insisted on seeking professional help _"Regina, look at yourself! You haven't left that bed in days, you're not eating, you sleep all day … If it weren't for Belle, Henry wouldn't have even been fed or attended school!"_ She also recalls how Emma's words resonated in her ears, just as a background sound … she couldn't even concentrate in the words Emma was saying. It was like hearing to the sound of the ocean … just a noise … pleasant, but a noise, at all.

But at Emma's insistence or at her lack of desire to argue with her, she still doesn't know which of them had done the job, she had finally accepted to attend Dr. Locksley's consultation, along with Emma, to seek help.

She can't recall that vividly her first session with him, because it all had happened like if she had been in a haze. It had been as if she were under the influence of some sort of drug, but now she knows she had been under the effect of pain… deep and terrible pain.

It took six entire months for her to see the light again. Six long months of regular therapy sessions, where at first she even had no strength left to cry, but then she began opening herself up with her therapist and with the right counselling and some medication, she began to feel again will to live.

Step by step she started to regain control of her life again: she returned to work and had energy enough to accept new challenges there; she began driving her son to school in the mornings and attending school meetings that she'd missed the last six months; she began taking time for a little shopping for herself, maybe a change of wardrobe; she activated her gym membership and started regular training cycles (that had been her therapist's recommendation, that had considered healthy that she engaged in a hobby or activity she enjoyed that would help her mind busy in moments where she could be at risk of having negative thoughts).

Therapy sessions became part of her routine and soon she began to look forward to Wednesday's afternoons with Dr. Locksley. At his insistence, after some time he asked her to just call him "Robin" and avoid the formal "Dr. Locksley", he said it would help build a more horizontal relationship doctor/patient and had laughed saying _"after all we are stuck for some time on Wednesday's afternoons"._

Those sessions were her safe space, one where she showed herself as she was: no secrets, no half trues, not pretending to be someone who she wasn't just to please someone else, no judgement, no reprimands, no obligations of any kind.

Regina bonded with her therapist immediately, and the success on her healing had been mostly due to Robin's skills, but also how she connected with him, how they empathized with each other and how much she trusted him.

But the truth is that despite the excellent professional her therapist is, she began to enjoy her therapy sessions a little more during the last months. And, now, three years later, and while she drives to her last session with him, she tries to be honest with herself and to recall when was the first sign she had that she was seeing her therapist not as a professional, but as a man and that, actually, she liked him ….to be honest it was more than liking, she was in love with him.

...

As soon as Regina got over depression, some months after beginning her therapy sessions, and she began to see the world again, she realized that her therapist was a very good looking man, with blue eyes to die for. She remembers saying to Emma _"If I have to spend one hour a week talking and looking to a complete stranger, it's good that it gets to be Dr. Locksley"_. But, she knows it had been a simple appreciation of a handsome man and not a further interest. That much she had clear. By that time she was still mourning the loss of her husband, and although she had overcome the severe depression of the first months, she missed her husband deeply and didn't have any intention to move on with anyone.

She had appreciated his physical attributes, his manners towards her (always the gentleman, waiting for her by the door, helping her to take her coat off, walking her to the door at the end of each session, opening the door for her), she was aware she enjoyed hearing him talk in that sexy accent, but that had been all.

Regina thinks she began seeing Robin differently around a year ago, during their last Christmas Session, when she found really awkward one of Robin's reaction to something she said.

 _She steps into his office and finds him standing by the door and waiting for her. She notices, from the minute she steps in, that he's staring at her and that he's having a hard time trying to take his eyes away from her. It's not the first time she catches him looking at her ….she wouldn't say inappropriately, but definitely it's not the look of a professional, it's more … personal. But, the way he looks at her doesn´t make her feel uncomfortable at all. On the contrary, she likes that she gets to feel like she has some control over him. It's nice to feel that way when she knows that during therapy sessions it's him the one who mostly defines where the session goes._

 _She has gained self-confidence during therapy over the last two years and has begun to acknowledge that she is an attractive woman, and that she has that effect on other people… and, well, there are looks that might make her uncomfortable in fact, but not Robin's._

 _Regina knows that he is staring at her ass when she turns around to hang her coat, and has her back facing him. She can't be sure because she isn't looking at him, but she just can feel his eyes on her; however, when she turns around to take a seat, he is looking innocently to his notebook._

 _And, it's not that she is dressed inappropriately, because she came directly to their appointment from work, and didn't have time to change. So, her outfit is a formal working attire, one that fits her well and reveals her curves in a very discrete way. She finds her self-confidence twice rewarded when she thinks on the effect she has on him just from that simple, discrete dress._

 _After he explains how the session works, she begins "You know, Robin, I do like these sessions … I do, really, but I think you have leverage here because you know all about me, my life, my son, my parents, my friends, my relationship with Graham … and hmmm …. I know very little about you and your life, so I think it'd be fair if I get to know something about you, don't you think? So, tell me three things about you … something I already don't know"._

 _She looks at him smiling, because she is still aware that he is having trouble focusing, and she finds him really cute trying to be subtle, but failing terribly._

 _He looks at her and says "Okay, Regina. You will begin, but then it's my turn. I'm divorced, I have a son and I'm an outdoor guy. Was any of those a surprise for you?"_

 _Listening to his answers she smiles thinking that he really underestimates her and answers "Well, I already knew you have a son and I assumed you were divorced … so from your three answers, only one was a surprise for me. Outdoor guy, huh?"_

 _She's amused at his face of surprise, because well it had been so obvious for her that he had a son and that he was divorced, so she is even more surprised when he asks how did she guess and from her answer she can tell he really wasn't expecting her observation skills._

 _And now, it's Robin's turn and she is really caught off guard when he asks her to tell him three things she did the day before, things he didn't know. And it seems a simple question, but when she begins thinking she realizes the man in front of her knows everything about her life, and there is little left that would be, in fact, a surprise for him. So, she thinks and thinks and recalls all that she did that Tuesday and smiles when she remembers there's something he doesn't know and begins with "I went to a basketball game to watch Henry play"._

 _She looks at him while he nods in approval and has this look on his face, one that she had already seen in him when he hears what she's telling, one look just in the middle of full attention and admiration…. Maybe she's wrong and it's only that he doesn't want to miss any details …. Yes, that's it, definitely is …. And she continues saying "… and … hmmm… I had a really uncomfortable lunch meeting with my boss and almost had to take his hands off me the whole meeting…"_

 _At her second answer, she notices that his expression changes, maybe to one of concern or angriness, and she knows it is because they have talked about her boss and how uncomfortable she feels around him and he had recommended her to report the bastard's misconduct to human resources but she has told him that maybe it's her perception, because the man hasn't touched her ever on purpose … and from the information she just disclosed, well it seems this time he has… or at least has tried._

 _But she doesn't want this session to be about that topic in particular and her incapacity to deal with a shit of a boss, so she makes an effort and tries to think in the third thing she'd done yesterday that he might not know. Hundreds of thoughts blast her mind: the gym, no, he knows she goes daily; work, not an option obviously, driving Henry to school in the morning, she does it every day and he knows; …oh, God she's running out of options…..and she keeps thinking … dinner with Graham, he knows she dines with him Tuesdays and Thursdays already … oh, but there's something… well, something personal but they have talked about it before, and he's a professional and technically that is something he doesn't know for sure she did the day before, so she shoots "I had sex with Graham"._

 _And she watches stupefied how his face changes and morphs to one of complete indignation and anger, but the worst is what he says next "Are you always so open about your sex life? Are you like this with everyone? Are you going to tell me how many times you did it? Was he the one on top? Or it was you? Do you want to share that with me also?"_

 _Regina hears his words openmouthed and only gets to answer "Robin, what was that? We have talked about this before, specifically about intimacy between me and Graham. You helped me overcome a lot of issues about this. You are aware of it. I don't understand why this bothers you now? The rules of this session are clear for the both of us and I haven't broken any of them, but I apologize if I did and made you feel uncomfortable for any reason"._

 _But then he apologizes and makes an effort to move to another topic. However, Regina won't let him think that she goes around talking to complete strangers about her sex life so she needs to clarify just in case he hadn't noticed "Okay, Robin let's continue …. And, just for the record you do know I'm not that open with anyone else. It's with you that I feel comfortable enough to talk freely and share almost anything. As my therapist you should be aware of this and I still don't understand why having a satisfactory sex life with my boyfriend bothers you? You should be happy that I get to accomplish that with your support"._

 _She just hears him mumble "Good to know" and they continue trying to leave behind the awkwardness of the moment._

 _When she leaves his office with just a "Good bye, Robin. Have a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year" and they kiss good bye as always, a short kiss on the cheek, she hears him say "Same for you Regina. And, I'm really sorry for reacting that bad earlier….hmmm… I'm having some personal issues and just … well, I really feel bad. I … I don't want your therapy to get in the middle of my poor behavior and I would understand if you want me to derive you to another colleague"._

" _Robin, you're just human. I understand. I want to continue therapy with you."_

" _Okay, Regina, see you after New Year, then!"_

 _And with that she leaves, but there's something off with all of this… something that doesn't fit properly … Why did Robin react like that?_

 _And for the next two weeks Regina hides this feeling of uneasiness somewhere in her mind, focuses in the proximity of Christmas and tries to make the holidays really enjoyable for her son, and when New Year is over, she realizes she must return to her regular therapy sessions the next week and the thought of the last session comes to her mind._

 _It is Emma the one that takes away the blindfold from Regina's eyes, just the afternoon before returning to her regular therapy sessions. Both women are together, just chilling,_ _and Emma asks_ _"So, how are your therapy sessions with the British hottie?"_

 _That question reminds Regina of the strange feeling she has been experimenting these past two weeks, since the incident in the last Christmas Session and answers "Everything's fine, but now that you bring this up… you know, last session was kind of awkward… he reacted very badly when I told him I had sex with Graham…. During these two years of therapy we have discussed this kind of things many times, so I just don't get it"._

 _And Emma's answer hits her like a bucket of cold water "Oh, my God, Regina! Don't you get it? He's jealous…. That guy is nuts for you! I knew it!" But Regina, is used to Emma's comments sometimes totally out of line and just replies "And… you know this because…? Oh, please Emma you are not part of our sessions even. It's not that… but I don't know what it is, either."_

" _It's obvious, Regina. You just don't see it because you're too close and can't see the whole picture. Don't answer me but, is he married? Have you caught him staring at you? Does he compliment your dress choices or any change you make in your appearance? Have you sometimes made him feel nervous? Does his expression change when you talk about Graham? Does he behave oddly when he's around Graham, let's say when Graham picks you up?" Regina is about to answer, but Emma talks first "Don't … don't answer me … just think about it."_

 _And with that they drop the topic, and continue talking about other things, but Emma's words doesn't fade away, on the contrary Regina keeps hearing those words for weeks and begins to see things very differently from that moment on._

 _..._

Regina continues driving to her last session with him.

It's a December Wednesday afternoon and, with Christmas just around the corner, traffic is insane. She is grateful that she had the good judgement to leave a little earlier from work, because she is now stuck in a really long line of cars waiting for a traffic light to change.

But the truth is that the decision of leaving a little earlier was not only her intention to be cautious. It had also been that she needed fresh air, because she was beginning to feel a little anxious, and really couldn't focus on work anymore.

Regina has been nervous all day long, with a lump that begun to form in her throat since early that morning. She needed to be away from the prying eyes of her colleague Mal, that already had asked her three times at least what was wrong with her; or the ones of Mary Margaret, her boss' daughter who also happened to work there as his assistant, who insinuated that it was definitely a man the one that had been keeping her mind away from work.

Stuck in traffic and waiting for the traffic light to change, Regina remembers how she began to see her time in therapy in a very different way just since she retook her sessions with Robin after Emma's _"he's nuts for you!"_ and she did notice that there was something different in the way Robin looked at her. When she first noticed that look in his eyes, she thought it was interest and concentration, but later she realized this look was different. She had seen that some look in Mary Margaret's eyes every time her colleague David was around her…. It was the look of someone in love. And it was so obvious…. How did she miss this with Robin for so long?

For months she observed him, since she stepped into his office, and she noticed that he liked to look at her, and not only with the _I'm in love_ look, but it was also the _you are so hot_ look.

She noted how Robin's behavior was really odd and almost like if he was a complete different person, the few times Graham had been in Robin's office to pick Regina up and had waited for her in Robin's waiting room. As soon as Graham kissed her and circled her shoulders with his arm, to leave, she had caught Robin's gaze and it had been not the one of the warm man that listened to her every Wednesday afternoon, but the look of a jealous, angry man, one about to explode, and that only could show a half smile and nod with his head as a way of greeting her boyfriend. Not even a hand shake, not a "hello" or "hi".

And, lately, Regina has started to notice how when she began talking he seemed to be listening, but when she asked him something or finished what she was saying, and it was his time to say something, he just continued looking at her, unaware of the awkward silence.

At some point, all this observation changed her perception on Robin, and she realized that he became part of her life … an important part and that she needed him. And, for a while she hasn't been sure if it was the need to have him near because for years he made her feel safe and maybe she had developed the famous patient/doctor dependency; or, if it was the need of being near the man, the man that makes her blush when he compliments her, the man that makes her feel goosebumps when accidentally he touches her when he leads her to the door, the man that she has caught daydreaming in front of her, more frequently as time went by, and the man that has made her realize that the one year relationship she had with another man was not what she wanted.

" _Robin …. I'm … I'm conflicted" begins Regina just as soon as she takes a seat in Robin's office. This time there's no coat to take off, because it's a summer afternoon, in the middle of July, and she misses him helping her and feeling his subtle touch._

 _She has realized, for some time now that she misses the little physical contact they share._

 _He looks at her and asks "What's bothering you, Regina?"_

" _Hmmm … Graham and I have been together for a year now, but lately I've realized that our relationship is not as it used to be at the beginning"._

 _She looks at him and waits for his answer that doesn't take long "Regina, we have talked about relationships, about how each relationship is unique and different from previous ones and that relationships are dynamic, they evolve in time. It doesn't mean you have less commitment or don't love your partner if it's being different from what it used to be. It's just the way the couple interacts that might change, but still it can be a healthy relationship"._

 _Regina knows it's not what Robin is saying so she just intervenes before he continues elaborating about something she knows it's not about "It's not that. It's that I'm not happy anymore… I … I think I might be interested in someone else"._

 _If she had any doubts before about Robin's feelings for her, well ….let's say the expression on his face clears all her doubts: shock, surprise, disconcert, uneasiness and he only gets to say "Oh", because it's evident he's out of words._

" _Robin, I know I'm not here for you to give advice about my love life, but …" Robin doesn't let her finish and after evidently pulling himself together he says "Regina, my work is to be a guide and help you understand and explore your feelings and the basis of your problems so that you can make choices that will bring you peace, be happy and live a fulfilling life. But, the choices are yours, always"._

" _I understand … and I've already made a choice regarding my relationship with Graham, but still I need help to cope with the guilt that I feel right now because I will end things with him"._

" _Okay … Hmmm, but have you decided to break up with him to move on with this other person?"_

" _No. That's not the reason. I … I don't know if I have a chance with this person, but still it's not fair for Graham. He doesn't deserve to be with someone that doesn't reciprocate him. He is a good person, I know he loves me, he supports me, he is great with my son, sex is awesome with him …. But I … I don't love him … and that makes me feel that I'm living a lie … and that's not what I want for me. It's not who I am"._

 _As the session goes on and they continue discussing the implications of Regina's decision, Regina can't help but notice that Robin is having trouble focusing on the session, it's like there's something in his mind bothering him._

 _She notices how he stares at her while she leaves, how he kisses her good bye as always, but something's not as always. He's distant with her… polite, but distant. She can feel it. And as she walks away, she realizes that he must be thinking that she is interested in another man, when the truth is that the "other man" is him and that she's crazy about him… and she is determined to find a way to let him know that._

 _..._

Regina arrives to her last session with Dr. Robin Locksley fifteen minutes in advance despite the traffic, and decides to wait inside the car, at least, for ten more minutes, while she tries to calm down and apply some lipstick.

She is nervous and she needs something to soothe her anxiety and maybe give her the little courage she needs for this, so she takes from her purse the little bottle Emma gave her that morning saying _"just in case you need a little push with Dr. Dimples_ " and takes three generous sips of liquor.

Regina isn't worried that she has to drive home at the end of the afternoon, because it had been three … well four sips, to be honest, and there's plenty of time for the liquor to get out of her system.

So, she just steps out of the car and begins walking towards the clinic.

Her outfit choice that morning had been really a tough one. She needed something suited for work, but also something that would make her look good enough that Robin couldn't take his eyes away from her.

After hours of struggle that morning, trying clothes on just to take them off minutes later with a look of displeasure on her face, she finally found the perfect outfit, one that she didn't use for the office anymore, since she had found Sidney Glass, the creepy stalker, staring at her ass and cleavage much longer than necessary some time ago.

But that morning she didn't care, besides she knew that Sidney Glass would stare at her in whatever she chose to wear, so she decided for the two piece skirt and jacket that hugged all her curves and showed some cleavage, nothing vulgar but maybe a little more than would be appropriate for work.

She walks confidently towards the clinic, encouraged with the help the liquor has given her. She has her coat on, but still looks gorgeous with it. It's a December afternoon, so it's really cold.

The distance from the parking lot to the entrance of the clinic is not that long, and she manages to arrive to Dr. Locksley's office in time and stunning as always, but there's more about how she looks today. It's not only that she looks beautiful and sexy, it's the expression on her face and the way her eyes lighten.

And, as soon as she takes a seat in the waiting room, she notices Tink staring at her and talking very quietly on the phone and after a few minutes Tink tells Regina that she can come into Dr. Locksley's office.

Regina stands up and begins walking to Robin's office for the last session with him.

* * *

 _ **TBC ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, guys. I'm really sorry for the delay updating! I had planned updating earlier, but had really busy days since the beginning of the year. However, I didn't want to wait more, because... well, the Christmas mood is over, but still I wanted to deliver this last part, at least by the last day of January._**

 ** _This is last part is un-betaed. I apologize for the mistakes._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Robin watches her step into his office and immediately realizes that Tink wasn't exaggerating. Regina is, in fact, breathtaking and he can hardly take his eyes away from her. He thinks he's lucky that she has a coat on, and can't wait to help her take it off.

Regina greets him with a warm "Hello! I see you did a good job decorating your office! It's nice", and Robin remembers she hasn't been there in a month because her last monitoring session was the week before Thanksgiving. And, Robin, who is already standing by his desk, replies "It was all Tink's doing …. You know her … full Christmas mood since Halloween!" and when he finishes talking he is already by Regina's side asking "May I?", ashe gestures with his hands making evident that he is requesting permission to help her with her coat. Always the gentleman.

Regina thanks God and all the saints in heaven that this session takes place in December, and that she needs a coat because the sensation of him behind her, beginning to take her coat off and brushing her arms accidentally while doing so, is everything she has dreamt of.

She turns her head to thank him, and realizes they are very close. In fact, it's the first time both are that close, and she thinks how it would be to kiss him. But suddenly she hears a little voice inside her head which reminds her that she is still his patient, and that kissing him would be a very inappropriate behavior that definitely would harm Robin. So, she just steps back.

For him, things aren't easy either, because hearing her little giggle, watching her turn her head to look at him saying a quiet "Thank you", looking at her intense brown eyes and feeling her scent, make him realize how physically close they are. He enjoys that sensation and thinks that this will be a hard session. Tink had been right. To feel this magnetic attraction towards her, to need her, but to be aware he can't have her yet is becoming torture.

Still with those thoughts filling his mind, Robin observes her, he can tell Regina is nervous as well, and thinks that maybe it's just because this is their last session and she must be recalling all the process she went through and what brought her to him: the loss of her husband, a painful memory indeed.

After hanging her coat, Robin takes a look at Regina's outfit and tries not to, really tries, but with that outfit he just can't help to ogle at her … she's stunning.

Regina's outfit is a nice two piece skirt and jacket suit, that is about to cross the line between a working attire and a formal sexy one. It is formal, yes, but fitted enough to display all her curves. The skirt is knee high and has a slit on one of its sides that allows him to take a peek at one of her upper legs. The jacket is only buttoned up with three simple buttons showing a generous amount of cleavage, and it's obvious that she has nothing below. He just hopes she had worn a scarf or shawl at her office, because the only thought of that Sidney or her boss looking at her inappropriately is killing him inside.

#######

Robin and Regina, take a seat in front of each other, as always. He, on the armchair next to his desk; she, on the coach, separated by a little round coffee table at the center of his office.

Robin is the first to begin talking, after taking a deep sigh "Well, Regina, this is our last session and as I usually do in a patient's last session I don't schedule any other appointment after this, just in case we need more time to organize some things… and, well, to define the steps that will follow".

Regina hears with some disappointment to the word "patient" and she thinks that maybe that's all that she has been to him all this time and that's the only thing she'll ever be: his patient or former patient, but nothing more.

And, for Regina being Robin's patient had been one of the issues that had bothered her the most when she accepted her feelings and decided that maybe she needed to give it a chance. Regina had had doubts about how a relationship between two people could develop as equals when one of them had been the other one's patient. Would Robin treat her as a patient always? Would he treat her as if they were in therapy, at the first bump in the road? Would the information Robin had gathered as her therapist, be a disadvantage for their relationship? She had thought a lot about this during the past few months, and hearing him say the word "patient" arose the doubts that she thought she already had overcome.

So, she only nods her head and lets him continue "Okay, as this session is our last one and a Christmas Session as well, I want to have a free, honest conversation between friends, because that's what we'll become after this ends. And, I very much want to hear your evaluation of this whole process, and of my intervention as a professional and… well, anything you want to share or that you want me to tell you. We have time".

Regina listens with attention, and now she realizes that he said the word "friends", and maybe that's a good point to start, one that would give both of them a chance to explore whatever it is between them, if there is something at all, once therapy is officially over.

She also notes she is overthinking, and is aware it isn't healthy to analyze every word he says. She knows Robin is thinking exactly the same because this is one of the issues they have worked on during the past years. And it happens that Regina isn't wrong because while Robin talks, he notices how Regina listens with attention to every word he says, and he knows she is analyzing each of his words and is choosing very carefully what to say next, since she takes her time before answering. He notices how she plays with her fingers … and he knows that she is nervous.

Regina doesn't let Robin's words impact her and begins saying very calmed, slowly and in a low voice "Okay…. hmm Robin, I've thought a lot about our last session, and first I want to thank you because I wouldn't be here without you. You …" her voice breaks a little and it's not that it would be the first time she cries in front of him, but she doesn't want that for today.

Robin notices when her voice begins to break a little, and he knows what would come next, so he uses the pause she makes to recompose, to hand her a box of tissues that is over the coffee table. But he doesn't know the exact reason, maybe it's just an impulse, why he suddenly stands up, gets close to where she is and takes a seat next to her. He tells himself that his intention solely is to give her the box of tissues because in his original seat he couldn't reach her easily … at least, that's what he tells to himself and what he wants to think.

Regina doesn't seem bothered by Robin's proximity, and after recomposing herself, she takes a deep breath and continues "… you have been of great help, you have been a guide, the first person besides Emma and Daniel to whom I opened up, someone I trust … I … I want to thank you, Robin for all of that … you've made a painful process a better one for me".

Robin listens while she speaks and gives her a little squeeze on the hand. It's a simple touch, it's not the first time that he touches her this way, as a way of reassurance and support, but this time it feels different … it feels more personal.

Robin notes Regina is not uncomfortable with him seated next to her, nor with the little touch he just gave her, so he continues "Regina, I'm glad I had been of help. It's my job and as a psychiatrist and therapist I feel rewarded when I get to this point with a patient, where I'm discharging you because you are able to establish healthy relationships with others and, what is even healthier, you have a better understanding of yourself". She is about to answer, but before she can say something, he adds "It's my job, but to be honest it's been a very pleasant one for me… I'd say the most pleasant and rewarding in my career".

At Robin's words, Regina smiles softly and bites her lower lip with that look on her face that makes him melt and almost forget that she is still his patient.

"I think I accomplished what you say, Robin. I feel confident, I can establish relationships with other people, I can function romantically, I can take my own choices acknowledging their consequences, I don't have those negative destructive thoughts anymore …. I did it, Robin!" says Regina visibly excited.

"Yes, you did it! Congratulations, Regina. But you know this is a process. It's not over for you … I might be out of the picture from now on, but from your time in therapy you are prepared to continue on your own. However, Regina, I still need to know something else, because some months ago you told me you weren't happy ... and, I need to know if you are happy now?"

Regina looks down, it seems she's thinking, and after some seconds she says "Well, I'm in peace ….kind of, being honest". And, well that's the truth, she has found peace because, among other things, she had accepted her feelings towards Robin. She is not fighting her feelings anymore…. but happy? She has moments where she's happy, yes, and feels complete … but, she has others where she feels there's something missing.

Robin's answer doesn't take long "Kind of … huh? But that was not my question, Regina. Being in peace and being happy are two different things".

Regina just takes her eyes away from him, looks down, and doesn't answer. She is thinking, that much he can tell. But after some time just staring at her own hands playing with her fingers, she answers "Happiness is about little moments, Robin. Sometimes I have some; other times, I don't …" and she doesn't want to answer more questions about her lack of happy moments, so she just smiles playfully, almost flirty. Robin is sure she is just trying to change the topic, as she usually does when she's uncomfortable, and as she lifts one of her eyebrows in a very suggestive way, she asks "… you know … this is a Christmas Session… so I also get to ask, and I want to know the same about you, Robin … tell me, are _you_ happy?"

Her question catches him off guard, and he is amazed at how quickly she gets over an uncomfortable question and turns the tables on her. And to be honest, after that playful smile, and the look she just gave him… well, he could answer anything she asks.

"Hahaha … Nice move! I asked you first, and you haven't even answered, Regina" replies Robin, but the rules of the session are clear. Either of them can ask, and technically she answered… well half an answer, but still an answer, so he needs to say something, and he does "Being honest, no… I'm not happy … I'm conflicted about something that doesn't let me enjoy the things that usually make me happy".

Robin notices her face of surprise when he admits he has some conflict in his life, but that expression only lasts a few seconds, before her face changes to one in the middle of concern and sadness "Well, isn't this a strange coincidence?, because it's exactly the same for me, Robin", she says "I'm in peace and happy with part of my life, but I'm terribly conflicted with another part … and I just need to put an end to that conflict by making a choice".

Robin mutters an almost imperceptible "A strange coincidence indeed", and he's sure she hears him, because as soon as she lifts her gaze, she finds him looking deeply into her eyes and, for a moment, both are lost in each other's eyes. This is the first time he remembers having a moment like this with her: intimate, personal, definitely beyond a patient/therapist relationship.

Regina hears with surprise Robin's revelation, and when she finds his eyes looking at her in a way she long ago recognized as something beyond a professional concern, she says to herself that she needs to put an end to that moment. From the look in Robin's eyes, she can guess she is part of Robin's conflict: his behavior during their sessions, how he looks at her, his reaction when she shares some information regarding other men, Emma's words …. and, now, this conflict. She needs to find out what's troubling him.

The awkwardness of the moment is interrupted by Regina's intentional "ahem" and Robin is brought back to reality by asking "And have you already made up your mind about this choice?"

Regina only answers "hmmm …. kind of…", smiles at him and he returns the smile, but as soon as he hears what she says next, the big smile he had just one second ago is gone from his face and instead there's an expression of total astonishment "…. and, let me ask … do you know what's conflicting you, Robin?"

She can't believe she just asked him that! Well, it seems Emma was right and the little sips of liquor she took in her car, gave her just the push she needed. Regina waits for Robin's answer and notes he is shocked to say the least.

Robin is speechless. Of course, he knows very well the situation or more precisely the person responsible for the countless nights he spent just staring at the ceiling, picturing her face. So, a single "Yes" is the only word that leaves his mouth, but she seems not to note his uneasiness and just goes on, determined to find the truth about Robin's conflict "… and have you made up your mind on what will you do about it?"

Shit. She doesn't stop asking questions he doesn't want to answer. This is not how Robin imagined their last session, but he reminds himself this Christmas Session thing was his idea and sometimes Regina had been the one subjected to similar interrogation, and never had refused. It'd be unfair if he just stopped answering her questions, so he answers "hmmm … kind of".

And, there's when Robin watches Regina's eyes glowing with excitement and a big beautiful smile on her face, and he knows he's fucked … he is sure that she has something in mind … he realizes she just came up with an idea and suddenly is terrified, because he knows that Regina is a bold woman, a courageous one, a confident one (now, thanks to therapy) and he is well aware that if she is determined she will succeed in making him answer any question, also those he doesn't want to answer at all.

#######

Robin isn't wrong.

Regina is determined by any means to find the truth behind Robin's conflict. With her husband's death she learned to take chances, so this time she won't let this opportunity slip through her fingers. For months she has felt he was interested in her, but couldn't act upon his feelings; and, more recently she has had some indications that she might be right. She knows that there are no objective facts, it might only be a hunch but, still she has to know the truth …. And her eyes glow when she realizes she has the perfect opportunity to find out: the Christmas Session.

Suddenly, she begins saying "So, what do you say if during this Christmas Session, and our last one, we both share what's conflicting us … and it will be like a test, you know… at least for me … it will prove if I am capable enough to make a healthy choice …" Robin hears relieved what Regina says and thinks it's not that bad. What would be the harm with this? He only needs to be smart enough to answer ambiguously, and if he couldn't, there is still the one rule of the Christmas Session, which establishes that they can refuse to answer a question that makes any of them feel uncomfortable.

Robins feels Regina is not done talking, waits for her to continue but when she doesn't say a word he does "Seems fair to me. Do you want to begin?"

She nods her head in approval and then she just says something that will change everything for them "Okay … but, I think we should make a change and go on with no rules … no possibility of withholding an answer. What do you say?"

Robin can't believe what he hears. She just changed the rules of his Christmas Session technique, and he's supposed to be the qualified professional, the therapist and the one that defines where each session goes. This woman is amazing!

And while he's thinking about how awesome, beautiful, gorgeous and sexy she is, she just says "I'm conflicted with my feeling towards someone".

Well, this revelation is definitely something Robin doesn't expect at all. He remembers still that July afternoon, just some months ago, when Regina told him she was conflicted because she was interested in someone different than Graham, her boyfriend at that time; and, remembers quite well that was the reason she ended that relationship. But, as months went by, she never mentioned this issue again and still was single, so he thought she had moved on.

Robin can't hide his disappointment and only gets to ask "Is this 'someone' the same guy of some months ago?"

As soon as Robin finishes talking, Regina realizes she has been right just from the sadness in his eyes, his expression of shock and disappointment and the tone of his voice.

Her answer comes in a whisper, quiet, almost for no one to hear, but, oh … he does hear and very clearly the "yes" that escapes her mouth. But, as soon as she finishes answering, she has second thoughts about all this, because Robin might think she's interested in some other man. Still, she thinks, it's worth the risk.

Robin needs to ask something more because he is confused. Since last July Regina had not given any signs this man even existed, and now she brings this up? Maybe this is his opportunity to figure out why she didn't mention again this man, so he continues asking "You never mentioned him again … I … thought things between you two cooled down".

"Well, it's complicated … hmm… I never mentioned him again because even though we still see each other… hmm regularly, it's like if we are stuck. I don't know for sure if my feelings are reciprocated and also …hmm…. it would be an inappropriate relationship… so I guess we don't have a future, at least right now."

Robin watches her struggle to find the right words, talking slowly and pausing several times; and he is astonished to say the least. He had planned to tell Regina how he felt after the session ended, but now, everything has changed. How would he say something like that, when she just admitted she is interested in someone else?

Robin still finds something in him to continue with this torture and asks "Is he married?" Maybe the bastard is married, and that's why Regina considers it an inappropriate relationship. His mind is full of thoughts, possibilities and speculations but none of them is helping. He tries to focus on her answer, a "No" that leaves her mouth almost as a silent cry.

"I don't understand Regina. What's the problem then? Or is he a priest, or something like that? Or your best friend's boyfriend?" continues asking what he very well knows are absurd options because he is aware there are lines Regina would never cross.

"None of the above" answers Regina, but before Robin can ask again she says "Okay, I've answered enough. It's your turn now. What's your conflict,

Robin looks at her, directly at her beautiful caramel eyes, and says "It's something like yours …. It's funny, but it is… I'm interested in someone … had been for a while … a whole year to be exact".

He doesn't know if it is his idea but he notices her eyes glow with excitement for a fraction of a second …. Maybe it's just his idea, he thinks.

But that revelation gives her the last clue, and the confirmation she just needs. He said "a whole year", and that's exactly the Christmas Session of last year, the session where Robin had an outburst after one of Regina's revelations, an odd behavior indeed that hid Robin's true feelings towards her …. Emma had been right!

Regina only says "One year? That's a long time. What happened? Did she reject you?"

"No. I haven't shared my feelings with her. Haven't even dated her" he admits almost embarrassed of the way this is going to sound to her, but still it is the truth.

"But, why? A whole year and you couldn't date her?" continues Regina, and her face can't hide the fact that she is totally intrigued by this.

"Well, it's complicated. She was in a relationship with another man, so I couldn't act upon my feelings towards her, and when she broke up with him, some months ago, it would have been inappropriate".

Oh God! He is just faced with the fact that both, him and her, are interested in someone that is somehow inappropriate for them. In his case he knows it's because that person is his patient, but he is in the dark about Regina's person of interest.

Regina is now convinced that he's talking about her and that this can't be a coincidence, so she continues asking, maybe with the intention that it'd be him the one that voices this revelation "But why? Was she married, and maybe she still is? I don't understand….if she broke up with someone she is free and has no commitment to the other guy".

He only replies "Let's say it would have still been inappropriate".

After his answer there's an odd silence, in which each of them seems to be lost in their own thoughts.

#######

Robin is an intelligent, perceptive and empathetic man. As a man of science, because he is a medical practitioner, he is drawn to objective facts, but as a man that deals on a daily basis, at work, with people's emotions, he is able to anticipate what his patients are thinking and what their choices and reactions would be. But, after hearing that Regina is still interested in someone else, he is confused, disappointed and disconcerted.

He is running out of options and doesn't know what to do next. This is not how he thought to share his feelings with her. Maybe, it'd be better if he just finishes the session the best way he can, and says good bye to her, at least that way he won't be making a fool of himself and perhaps, he still can call her later with the excuse to check on her. Yes. That's what he needs…. just to wait until this session is over, but still he wants to be sure the conflict Regina has doesn't trigger some behaviors that she already overcame. He is still her therapist and Regina's wellbeing is the priority.

So, decided to lead this session in other direction and trying to gather some more information, Robin continues "Okay, Regina. It's enough on my side. I see we both have similar personal stuff going on in our lives. I just want to make sure you'll be fine and that the issue that's conflicting you doesn't arise the anxiety levels you showed in the past".

Regina just hears, looks at him, doesn't smile and only says "I told you Robin when I arrived that I got over all those issues. This conflict is already solved, because I made a choice before I came here today, but still I need something from you".

"And what do you need?"

"I need you to answer three questions honestly", says Regina and when he nods she begins "First, I need you to ask if you are still seeing this woman, the one you are interested in?"

Robin only says "I am" and as soon as he finishes, Regina continues "When this woman broke up with her boyfriend, last July, did she say it was because she was interested in someone else?"

Robin is shocked.

He is sure he has not mentioned in this session that the conversation between him and this woman happened in July nor that this woman was interested in someone else, so if Regina is asking about what she released to him while in therapy it means she has realized he's talking about her … no! …it can't be! …but still he has to answer and he says "She did say that".

He watches Regina and observes on her a face of satisfaction, but the last question she asks makes his knees go weak "Is this woman your patient?"

Holy shit! He is abruptly faced to deal with the truth and to just tell her right there that he's crazy about her, madly in love, that he craves for her … and being aware that this was the moment of truth he says, looking directly into her beautiful brown eyes, "Indeed she is … until today".

Regina is astonished with the revelation.

Robin can tell she wasn't expecting this and is in shock. Still, Robin needs to know something more. These odd coincidences… She just figured out he had been talking about her all the time, and what if … what if she had also been talking about him. Yes, it could be possible. Everything fits right in place: she has feelings for someone else, for months, she continues seeing him regularly, she says that it'd be an inappropriate relationship… and a patient / therapist relationship is just that.

He has to ask. He needs to ask.

They both stare deeply at each other. Robin's heart beats quickly and loudly, he is sure Regina can hear its beating. He knows he doesn't have nothing left to lose, so he breaks the silence and only says "May I answer one question?"

She doesn't say a word. Just nods, still in shock. And he shoots "Is the man you're interested in your therapist?"

Regina just looks into his eyes with tears, and only an imperceptible "yes" leaves her beautiful mouth … and, it's like if time stands still in that precise moment and everything but them cease to exist. They just look at each other, both with tears in their eyes, visibly emotional about the revelation that just hit them: both have had feelings for the other one for months.

Robin is the one that talks first, he takes her hands very gently in his, almost as if asking for permission to touch her, and says "Regina … this … this isn't the way I expected or planned to share this with you. I'm sorry. Technically you're still my patient and that's exactly the reason why I was waiting to end the whole process with you, and finally discharge you".

"Don't be sorry, Robin. I'm glad this is out. I couldn't handle it anymore…. This was eating me alive".

They both can't hide the excitement in their eyes but Robin is the one to talk first "So? What's next, Regina?" She only says "I just need to ask you one more question".

And at his "Go on", she asks him "Am I discharged?" and he replies with a big smile on his face "I guess you are".

"So, this means you're not my shrink anymore?"

"I'm not"

"Okay, then I guess _this_ is next" and he watches with excitement and nervousness how she closes the distance slowly, approaching him, and before he has time to react he feels her lips on his.

#######

Robin has imagined many times what would be to kiss her. These thoughts had filled his mind in moments where he had been alone, all by himself; other times, while he had been in therapy with her; and, other times, this had happened in his dreams. But nothing he had imagined or dreamt of, prepared him for what kissing her in real life is.

Her lips are soft and gentle. She kisses him tenderly, and he returns the kiss the instant he feels her lips on his. She tastes like some liquor mixed with peppermint …. It is a delicious mix. The kiss is slow and soft, just as if they both are savoring what they both had craved for so long.

They are both still seating on the couch and are facing each other. Robin needs to touch her, a complete year he had been deprived of this, so he slides a little on the couch to be closer to her. Their knees are touching, and he takes one of his hands to Regina's neck, interlocking her hair with his fingers. His other hand goes to her back, caressing it in a slow up and down movement.

As soon as he puts his hand on her back, he feels both her hands on his arms, and thinks they must have gotten closer without noticing because he can feel her breasts pressed to his chest … and, he is sure she must have felt something or it's just a coincidence because both opened their mouths at the same time to begin a more intimate exploration of the other one.

Robin feels a sensation of electricity that goes exactly to a part of his anatomy that soon will be very evident to Regina; and, he doesn't know for sure if this is because of how Regina´s tongue feels or because of the erotic "mmm" she emits.

When both of them part, the only sounds that are heard in the room are their agitated breaths. Robin is the first one to speak "You can't even begin to imagine how much I wanted to kiss you". He watches her smile, take her eyes away from him and bite her lower lip, and the only thing he thinks on is that he wants to kiss her again; and, in almost a whisper, he gets to say "Come here".

Regina closes the distance again and, now, is Robin the one who kisses her first. The kiss is almost innocent, at first, only little kisses; but, seconds later it becomes a hell of an openmouthed kiss, fierce, passionate, eager…

They kiss … the only sounds in Robin's office are the ones that come from them, some _mmmmms_ that are difficult to identify from which of them are. However, despite the way they're kissing now, they're still seating on the coach facing each other; and, none of them ventures further, nor touches the other one in a more daring way.

They continue kissing, but now their hands wonder on the other's body. His, all over Regina's back and waist; and hers on Robin's arms and chest…

He needs more, he knows that but he doesn't want to push her, so he decides that it's her the one in charge.

When the kiss ends, both are obviously very turned on. Well, it's more evident for him, and Regina just smiles at the realization of the effect she has on him.

Robin notes that Regina has not said a word since they kissed, and he waits, just staring at her and kissing her forehead. It seems she's thinking. He can say she's comfortable… but he needs to know what comes next for them. He doesn't want this to be a onetime thing. For him, this is not a simple attraction. He is in love with her, so he wants this to last.

But when he is about to talk, Regina clears her throat and says "I think we need to talk, Robin". He is glad to have the opportunity to have a conversation with her about their future, and responds "Yes. I think we do".

Robin begins saying "Regina … hmm, look, I need to be honest with you. I've been developing feelings towards you for a long time, and I really need you to know that this is not an infatuation. I have waited. I thought this would pass, but it didn't. It's been a whole year, so I've had enough time to be sure about this … and believe me, this is serious, ….but I … need to hear what does this mean for you?".

Regina smiles, and just says "Well, I had some suspicions that you were attracted to me … but hearing you say it'd been a year… I'm surprised."

"Regina, you are not answering me…. but, don't …. don't answer yet."

Regina's look of interrogation is enough for Robin to realize that he needs to elaborate, and he does "I think that we do need to talk, but not here. My office is the place where I treated you and where we developed a relationship therapist-patient, a relationship that is over now. So, we better talk elsewhere … Do you want to join me for a drink?"

Regina watches her clock and realizes it's almost 7:30 pm, and remembers she has the evening free. Her son is with Emma, they went for some Christmas shopping and he will spend the night at Emma's place. It's a tradition they have every year, on the day before winter break and one that Henry loves, because Emma is just like another child, so they watch a movie, eat lots of unhealthy high-calorie food and stay up late… One day off fromHenry's routine won't matter because the next day he doesn´t have to go to school … so, there´s no excuse for her to decline Robin's offer.

"Okay. Lead the way" answers Regina as she stands up.

#######

They leave the office holding hands.

It's not that late, but with Christmas just in a few days, the waiting room is empty and even Robin has dismissed Tink just after Regina arrived because he knew there wouldn´t be any other patient. They are relaxed, and when they are just about to cross the doorstep and close the door behind them, they realize they're not alone.

It's a loud "Holy shit! I knew it!" that echoes in the empty room, and when Robin and Regina turn around to see the person responsible for interrupting their bliss, they see that Tink has been just behind her desk and they haven't seen her, well, because both their minds have been wondering in other things, and in what was about to be addressed in their conversation.

Robin is the one to talk first. Besides, Tink is his secretary, and he has some responsibility for hiring someone that nosy. "Tink! You scared us! I thought you had already left".

"And miss this?" Tink answers visibly excited, gesticulating with her hands in Regina and Robin's direction, and looking directly to their intertwined hands "No way, Robin. I've waited months for this to happen … and I knew today would be the perfect opportunity and the last chance you had to sort things out …. So, no … I didn't leave."

Regina blushes slightly and looks away, embarrassed by the situation. Robin intervenes trying to fix somehow the awkwardness of the moment "Tink, this is not what you are thinking. Regina has finally ended therapy, and we are going to celebrate this". And, well, technically this isn't a lie, Regina just finished a long process, they are no longer a therapist and a patient; and, they are going to have a drink…. He just left aside the fact that they kissed … a lot, actually … and kind of shared their feelings, but Tink doesn't need to know those details.

Also, there are two other reasons why Robin avoided sharing more information with Tink. First, it is that they are just going to talk about them, and their new relationship; and he doesn't even know if he can call whatever it is between them a _relationship._ So, it's not the right time to share with other people what they don't know yet. And, second, it is that he doesn't know for sure if Regina is comfortable enough to let other people know about their new _relationship_.

So, this is what he came up at this moment, but it seems this isn't good enough for Regina because Robin notes that she is still uneasy, and he continues to apologize for Tink's impertinent behavior "Regina, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Tink didn't mean to interfere or anything like that …", but then he realizes that Regina might think this was Tink and Robin's doing and …no, no, no … he can't let Regina think that he is such a coward that needed someone else's help in a matter like this "… Regina, I'm totally unaware of Tink's intentions or what she has been thinking about …." he pauses, and in a low voice says "… us".

But, suddenly, as if Tink hasn't been totally out of line just minutes before and hasn't been listening to Robin's efforts to apologize, she just exclaims "Look, the mistletoe!"

And upon Tink's exclamation Robin remembers that some mistletoe in his office or waiting room can't be possible because he had been crystal clear with Tink about Christmas decorations. He clearly had said _"No lights that'll make people dizzy, no Christmas Carols that my patients and I will have to hear ad nauseam; and, definitely no mistletoe hanging in the most awkward places, because I don't want to witness make out sessions the whole month"_ , so he is pretty sure this has to be a joke.

"No, Tink. There's no mistle…" begins saying Robin, and as he talks he lifts his gaze and watches in shock the little sprig of mistletoe hanging from his office's doorway. It definitely wasn't there when Regina arrived some hours ago. Tink must have placed it while they were in his office.

"Well, it seems there is, Robin", says Regina with a playful smile "… and I think we have to honor the tradition." Robin can't believe what he's hearing. He just looks at Regina and swallows. He is about to kiss a former patient in front of his secretary, but then he remembers this mistletoe thing and, well, a peck on the lips would do the trick, so really this wouldn't have to be a big deal.

But if Robin thinks that he'd be out off the hook with a peck on the lips, he is wrong, because definitely Regina has other plans in mind. And, in fact, Regina is thinking that if Tink had been aware of Robin's feelings for some time now, and this hadn't been a surprise for her and, on the contrary, Tink had been waiting for this to happen, maybe it would be time to let Tink know the truth in a more evident way.

So, Regina closes the distance, takes Robin by the collar and kisses him.

The kiss seems innocent at first, only joined lips, but then Regina half opens her mouth, and takes Robin's lower lip in hers … it's still not totally inappropriate, but perhaps a little too much for a kiss in front of someone else. However, it seems this is enough to heat things up and forget (or maybe not forget at all) that Tink is still there.

They continue kissing, both open their mouths and when their tongues meet… it's not only that they're kissing, but it's how they're touching the other one. Robin has one of his hands on Regina's neck, his fingers in her hair (it seems he has a thing with her hair); his other arm, embraces her waist strongly pulling her to him in a way that there's no space left between the two of them. Regina has both hands on Robin's arms and is caressing them in a slow sensual movement.

Tink is watching this display astonished, and, well, if she thought that she had made Robin and Regina felt uncomfortable with her comments just minutes before, let's say she is now the one struggling between leaving or continue watching.

When Robin and Regina part, they both turn to look at Tink that is still in shock for what she just witnessed.

None of them say a word. Robin turns to close and lock the door of his office, then turns to Regina and says "Milady, let's go", they hold hands again and begin walking. When they pass by Tink's side Robin says "Tink, please be sure everything is closed and I'll see you after New Year. Happy Holidays!" Tink, is still surprised and tries to seem as if nothing just happened minutes ago, only gets to say "Oh, the same for you Robin, Regina". Regina answers "Merry Christmas, Tink".

Robin and Regina continue walking, and as soon as they arrive at the elevator, both begin laughing at the same time. A loud, relaxed, beautiful, sincere laugh erupts from both of them … maybe because of what just happened, maybe because of Tink's reaction, maybe because of what they are going to discuss just in a few moments.

Still holding hands, waiting for the elevator, he asks "Ready for a new adventure?"

Her answer doesn't make him wait "Indeed I am".

 _THE END_

* * *

 _If you want to know what happens in their conversation or more about this story...just let me know... Thanks for reading._


End file.
